


Menos prisa

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan y Shepard recorren (sin éxito) el Antro de Chora en busca de Garrus, cuando deciden tomárselo con más calma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menos prisa

**Author's Note:**

> Situado a principios de ME1, durante la primera visita a la Ciudadela. Referencias a [esta escena opcional](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2_QQyTUcrY).

  
Ambiente cargado, luces azules, humo, bailarinas de striptease. Y, por supuesto, alcohol y sexo. El Antro de Chora podía ser el pub más moderno de la Ciudadela, pero en realidad no distaba demasiado de cualquier otro local barato de la galaxia. Quizá en éste te cobraban diez créditos de más por una copa, pero poco más digno de mención. Y, como en todos los pubs del mundo, tampoco se solía conseguir lo que uno estaba buscando, fuera lo que fuera.

Shepard no estaba para tonterías. Se detuvo en el pasillo del pub, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, intentando apartar los ojos de todas las bailarinas ligeras de ropa (era imposible, estaban por todas partes) para pensar cuál podía ser el siguiente paso.

Y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Kaidan Alenko. Estaba inclinado ligeramente sobre la barra, con la escopeta colgando a su espalda, y el eco de su suave voz pidiéndole información al barman llegó hasta ella.

Sonrió. Quizá la cuestión era tomarse las cosas con más calma.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Alenko? —Shepard se acercó hasta él, apoyándose en la barra enérgicamente.

—Sin novedades hasta ahora, _ma’m_ —informó él, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música—. Quizá los turianos saben algo, voy a ir a...

—Descansa, Alenko —soltó ella, y cierto matiz relajado se coló en su voz al hablar—. Creo que estamos tomando demasiado la iniciativa en esta cuestión. —Y se dirigió al barman, con ese tono autoritario tan característico de ella—. Pon lo más fuerte que tengas.

—¿…Comandante?

Dos vasos aparecieron de la nada, repletos hasta el borde de una sustancia sospechosamente lila. Kaidan la miró acabarse el vaso de un solo trago (y pedir otro) con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, y supo que seguía molesta con el imbécil que la había tratado como a una bailarina cualquiera del pub hacía apenas algunos minutos, y al que hubiera querido estampar contra la pared de un puñetazo. Y algo se revolvió en su estómago al mirarla, una sensación que ya había sentido antes, inapropiada y molesta, que le hizo desviar la mirada con evidente incomodidad. _No, por favor._

—Quizá tienes razón. Ya que no hay forma de encontrar al tal Garrus, también podríamos distraernos un rato.

—Distraernos está bien, mientras no me pidas que baile —comentó ella despreocupadamente. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que se agitaran levemente algunos mechones de su pelo castaño claro—. Soy bastante mala en eso.

Una inevitable sonrisa se abrió paso por la comisura de los labios de Kaidan: —Me conformaré con la copa, comandante —bromeó, alzando el vaso entre los dedos—. Salud.

Shepard asintió cerró los ojos y le perdió de vista, dejando que el ardiente alcohol le bajara por la garganta. Lo necesitaba. Y, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que él también. No se había olvidado de que hacía apenas unos minutos él le había dicho que era imposible que ella no le gustara a alguien; que le había traicionado el subconsciente con un comentario que ella ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarse.

Iba a lidiar con ello, pero no en ese momento. Shepard dejó bruscamente el vaso sobre la barra, haciendo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del Antro de Chora: —En marcha, teniente.  



End file.
